This study is to test the safety and toxicity of sodium phenylbutyrate administered intravenously as 120 hour infusion every 21 days, to estimate the pharmacokinetic parameters of phenylbutyrate and to escalate the doses of phenylbutyrate in an attempt to achieve plasma levels of 2 - 6 mmol/L while evaluating patient tolerability on the 120 hr. infusion schedule.